


I Can't Hear A Word You're Saying

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [144]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman flirts too much.





	I Can't Hear A Word You're Saying

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: I don't mean to bug you but do you think you could write Dean and Roman are together but Roman is such a flirt and Dean's insecure and asks Roman to stop flirting with other people but he doesn't so Dean leaves.

Dean always knew that Roman was a flirt. He had seen it in action several times before they had gotten together and the charm had been used on him when they were dancing around each other. So it’s not like it was anything new. What was new was that Roman never stopped being a flirt, even after they’re together.

Dean watches over the rim of his bottle of beer as Roman leans over the bar, smiling at the bartender, making her laugh at something he’s said. Dean can see the flirtatious grin on Roman’s face from here. He watches as Roman buys drinks for a few cute girls down at the other end of the bar, watches as they giggle and raise their glasses to him and as Roman smirks back at them. 

When Roman finally makes his way back over to Dean, Dean is scowling at him. 

“What?” Roman asks, catching sight of Dean’s expression.

“You do know that you’re in a relationship with me, right?” Dean asks snidely.

“Of course. What’s got you so pissed off?” Roman asks, taking a swig of his own beer.

“You and your stupid flirting! You’re only supposed to flirt with me! Or am I not good enough anymore?” Dean asks, picking at the label on his bottle.

“Dean, babe, it’s just some harmless flirting. Calm down. You know I love you.” Roman reaches out and tugs Dean closer to him, kissing him deeply.

“I guess. But it would make me feel better if you’d cut down on the flirting, please.” Dean asks, leaning against Roman.

“Anything for you, baby boy.” Roman presses a kiss to the top of Dean’s head.

Dean kept his mouth shut for weeks after that. Roman’s flirting seemed to get even worse. He doesn’t say anything though for fear of chasing Roman away. Seth is sitting beside him now, watching Dean as Dean watches Roman. 

“Have you tried talking to him?” Seth asks, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes. He promised to cut back, but it’s only gotten worse.” Dean admits, knowing exactly what Seth is talking about. 

“It’s unfair to you, Dean. He knows how you are about these kinds of things, how it makes you feel, and you even asked him to cut down on it. You can’t keep letting him hurt you like this.” Seth reaches out and squeezes Dean’s hand.

“But I love him.” Dean protests, but it’s weak as he watches Roman slide his arm around some girl’s waist.

“I know, but Dean, you don’t deserve this.” Seth says gently.

Dean sighs and gets up, walking over to Roman. “Whenever you’re done here, meet me in the hotel. I want to talk.”

Roman nods, waving Dean off and Dean sighs, walking out of the bar and back to the hotel.

Roman doesn’t come back until the wee hours of the morning, but Dean is still awake, pacing around the room. 

“Surprised you’re still up.” Roman comments, shrugging out of his jacket.

“I said we needed to talk.” Dean stops pacing, folding his arms across his chest. 

Roman glances at the bed and sees Dean’s packed bags. “Going somewhere?”

“Depends on how this conversation ends. You haven’t even tried to stop flirting with other people. You know how it makes me feel and you keep doing it.” Dean says, cutting right to the chase.

“It’s fun and harmless. You know I don’t cheat on you, so what’s the problem?” Roman asks, not even getting angry.

“The problem is that I asked you to stop doing something that makes me feel insecure and hurts me and you refuse to.” Dean says.

“Whatever, Dean. This is very childish of you.” Roman rolls his eyes.

“Guess I got my answer then. I’m going to room with Seth from now on. We’re done.” Dean picks up his bags and heads for the door.

“Fine. Don’t bother trying to come crawling back to me when you realize what a mistake you’re making.” Roman snaps at Dean’s back.

Dean slips out of the hotel room, leaning back against it for a moment, trying to get his emotions under control before he goes to see Seth. He resists the urge to go back inside and apologize to Roman, to tell him he can do anything he wants as long as he stays with Dean. 

He doesn’t though and heads down the hall to Seth’s room, hoping the other man is still awake and willing to take him in.


End file.
